


First Time

by Jaxxibe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Recall, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxxibe/pseuds/Jaxxibe
Summary: IN THIS FIC:McCree and Hanzo are a couple of goofballs togetherTons of gayMcCree and Hanzo do the dirty for the first time.A/N: Hey guys. Its ya boi Jaxx here! This is my first fanfic EVAR (and its p0rn b/c why the fuck not)!I hope you like it! Critique my writing style/semantics/storytelling in the comments please!





	First Time

**Atlas News Exclusive Overwatch Recall Interviews**

 

Jesse McCree – former agent of Blackwatch, Overwatch’s covert division, self-proclaimed justice vigilante

“Ya know, the last few months have been real crazy for us here. I wanna thank the UN for votin’ in favor of repealing the Petras Act and givin’ us a second chance. We’ve seen a lot of old faces from before: Ziegler, Lindholm, Miss Lena Oxton to name a few. Oh, and fuckin’ Wil—sorry, is it okay if I say that? Haha, my bad! Reinhardt! The man is older than dirt and he’s still swingin’ his damn hammer around like he’s Thor! And we got some new faces here. Everyone’s favorite EDM producer and teenage gamer, Lucio and D.Va have just tweeted that they’ll be joining us soon. My _personal_ favorite, Mr. Shimada over here. Lemme tell y’all, this beautiful bast—ahem, this fella can shoot a fly out of the air and pin it to yesterday’s date on a calendar down the hall with one of his arrows! Hahaha, anyway, we’re all glad to be here and we’re ready to fight for justice and make all y’all proud!”

Hanzo Shimada – New recruit, former leader of Japanese crime ring, recent lone-wolf vigilante

“Thank you. Please forgive me if my English is not the best! What I like most about joining Overwatch is the diversity of all of its members. Each of us come from unique backgrounds – yes, some more questionable than others, but we come together for the same cause. We want to make the world a safer place for everyone. I have had my share of dark times in my life, same as many other members. With the help of my brother and everyone here at Overwatch, I can see my purpose in life. To those of you at home watching this right now, each of you has a special gift that no one else has. Take ownership of it and use it for the good of humanity. Really, that’s all we are.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yer so full of shit, Hanzo! ‘I can see purpose in life’ where’d you come up with that crap?” Jesse laughs as he gives Hanzo a playful jab to his tattooed shoulder. Hanzo gives McCree a sassy glance. “In any case, it was much better than _your_ trainwreck of an interview. You swore on camera, twice! And you gave me a creepy stare… _on camera!_ I hope you are aware of how embarrassing you are!” Hanzo and Jesse are in the main common area of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. It was their night to clean up after dinner. Genji and Hana had made kim-bap and garlic chicken, and the smell of steamed rice and vegetable oil lingered in the air mixed with the faint perfume of dish detergent. Hanzo was finishing up the last of the dirty dishes and cookware while Jesse wiped down the tables and swept the floor. “Well, hun, yer always remindin’ me of it, so yeah, I guess I am aware of it, but you still love me, don’tcha?”

They had a good synergy on the battle field, on cleanup duty, in training, and in bed… probably. Since they made it official about a month ago, they’ve had several sexual encounters together: makeout sessions on late nights before missions, a couple of blowjobs here and there, and a lot of groping, normal boyfriend-ish stuff. It was a playful dance between the two of them. The both of them wanted it, but neither had asked the other to go all the way, perhaps afraid it would seem too forward. It’s hard to blame them, though. Hanzo only recently came to grips with his own sexuality. He had experimented as a teenager, but when he took charge of the Shimada family business, there was no time for falling in love, no time even for casual sex. He was constantly crunching numbers, managing payroll, new outreach, everything a mafia boss would do at the age of 22. McCree on the other hand was a _fucking gay cowboy_ , and unashamed of it. His friends in the Deadlock gang thought he was joking when he flirted with his fellow gang members and even some enemies. He had a crush on Genji for a time, and for that time, everyone in the watchpoint knew it. McCree, being the perfect fucking gay cowboy boyfriend he was, respected that Hanzo was still coming to terms with himself and discovering his own romantic and sexual interests, so he decided to take it as slowly as Hanzo wanted. Needless to say, Hanzo really appreciated his boyfriend’s patience.

Once the chores are complete, they retreat to their living quarters together. It was a godsend, in Jesse’s eyes, that they were randomly assigned to each other after the recall. They met each other the day they moved in and the rest, as they say, was history. The sliding door wooshes closed with a quick beep to indicate that it was locked. “What a day, eh darlin?” Jesse spreads his legs in a power-pose, extending his arms outward with a deep breath. “Another successful mission, some good PR for Overwatch, courtesy of yours truly, and a good meal to top it all off! The only thing that could make it better would be spending the night with you.” Hanzo’s cheeks turn slightly rosy as he grins at the cowboy taking off his boots, serape, breastplate, belt… pants. “We are roommates. We always spend the night together, McCree.” Jesse takes the sass in stride, “An arrow straight through my poor little cowboy heart, Han. That’s cruel. You know what I mean.” Hanzo’s cheeks glowing bright red catch the gunslinger’s eyes. _Ain’t he just the cutest thing?_ Jesse thinks to himself as he flops into their double twin bed (the first furniture reconfiguration they did was to move their bunks together). Hanzo joins his big spoon in a relaxed cuddle, Jesse grinning, infatuated with the archer’s long, smooth hair twirling in his fingers. “So, you down for some, ahem… fun… tonight?” To McCree’s surprise, Hanzo tenses up, silent, almost as if surprised by the question. This was not the first time Jesse’s asked. Hell, Hanzo usually initiated. “Han, only if you—“ Hanzo interjects, “McCree-san,” _too formal?_ Hanzo rolls himself around and looks his partner in the eyes. “Uh, Jesse… We’ve known each other for half a year now, and we’ve been officially dating for over a month. You are a fantastic boyfriend, one that I do not deserve in the slightest. I have done so many firsts with you already. You are my first combat partner, cowboy, boyfriend, my first… cock sucker…” They both chuckle at his choice of vocabulary before pausing a moment. “Jesse, I want you to be my _first_.” Hanzo’s face is burning right now. He’s gripping Jesse’s right hand firmly, holding it against his chest. Jesse looks at Hanzo’s completely flustered face for a second (the longest second in the history of time for Hanzo). “Alright, but only if that’s what _you_ want because you know I will wait until you’re ready.” Hanzo feels like he could just melt. _He really is the perfect gay cowboy boyfriend,_ “This is what I desire. I want to be closer to you.”

The two spend the next few minutes going over logistics. Neither of them was prepared for this. “So, in my experience, there are two positions you can take. It’s your choice. Ya wanna be the pitcher or the catcher?” Hanzo can’t help but feel dirty now, “I want to be the… pitcher, if you do not mind.” “Not at all,” Jesse had experience both topping and bottoming before; on a good day he might even claim to have done both at the same time, but that’s another story. “I should warn ya though, the back door hasn’t been opened in a while, if ya know what I mean.”

It’s not long before they’re ready to act. They strip, carefully, both watching the other. McCree hands Hanzo a bottle of lubricant, “This should help.” Jesse can’t help but stare shamelessly as Hanzo squeezes some of the gel into his hand and carefully strokes his member, covering every inch of it. Then Hanzo grips his dick and starts aiming for Jesse’s—“Whoa there!” The gunslinger interjects. “Um, the receiving bay ain’t ready for your huge shipment just yet. Ya gotta warm me up first. Let’s start with one finger and go from there.” Hanzo pauses, embarrassed at his own eagerness, “my apologies”. He wets his hand with a bit more lubricant and examines Jesse’s hole, slowly circling it with his index finger, wetting it. He carefully pushes his finger in, exploring Jesse’s insides, twisting, feeling up and down. Hanzo finds his way to McCree’s erect cock and, like an expert, grips with his other hand and goes for a long lick all the way from the base to the tip, slowly stroking. Hanzo adds another finger, slowly stretching his boyfriend out, then another, all while gently kissing Jesse’s cock, thighs, and abs. “Do you suppose you are ready for me?” he looks at Jesse with a slightly-too-eager smile. “I’ve been ready since the day we met, darlin’.” Hanzo prepares his dick as McCree watches again and slowly rubs it against his hole. He carefully pushes in. McCree can’t help but moan as he feels the archer enter him more and more, trying to focus on the pleasure more than the pain. His sounds concern Hanzo, “McCree-san, you’re so tight. Are-are you okay? Are you in pain?” “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Your dick is so big, I’m just trying to get used it,” McCree winks and grins at his boyfriend. Then, it happens, no warning, no signs, Hanzo blurts out, “then, saddle up, because this gunslinger is loaded!” McCree loses it. That damn bastard is using one of his own old lines. Jesse’s belly laugh dies down and Hanzo feels his partner relax around his member, welcoming him in. Jesse is relaxed now, the pain is gone, “alright sweetheart, you can start moving, if ya please.” Hanzo bends down and they lock lips as he slowly thrusts into Jesse.

They both pick up the pace. With each movement, Jesse feels Hanzo’s member stir him up. Hanzo feels Jesse around him. Each thrust is pure ecstasy. Hanzo leans in and kisses Jesse again as they continue. He finds Jesse’s dick and strokes in rhythm with his own thrusts. He’s a natural. Jesse wraps his arms and legs around his partner, inviting Hanzo deeper and deeper into himself. “F-Fuck, Hanzo, yeh-yes!”

They continue, this time Jesse is straddling Hanzo _._ Hanzo slowly strokes Jesse’s thighs as the gay cowboy lowers himself into position, slowly welcoming Hanzo into his ass. The feeling of his boyfriend devouring his cock causes Hanzo to shiver and mutter some profanity in Japanese. Jesse continues to lower himself and takes all of Hanzo in, “Now, you just relax. I’ll do the rest.” Hanzo lets out a lecherous moan as Jesse begins to work his power-bottom magic, rhythmically moving himself over Hanzo’s dick. Hanzo’s senses are overloaded. He feels McCree riding his cock while giving a show, rubbing his chest and stroking his own dick, letting out sounds of pure pleasure. It is not long before Hanzo can’t help but grip Jesse’s hips and thrust in synchronicity. “Jesse, I’m close,” Hanzo mumbles as his partner continues to ride his dick. The feeling of Hanzo inside of him, a feeling Jesse has been waiting for, is now a reality, “I want you to come inside of me, darlin’. Fill me up, sweetheart.” His words alone are enough to make Hanzo climax with a loud moan. Jesse drops with one last pound, inviting Hanzo’s cock all the way into himself. He feels the warmth of Hanzo’s come enter him, filling his insides. “A-Ahhh,” Jesse cries out as he releases himself. He comes hard and plentiful, his discharge leaps through the air landing in several strings across Hanzo’s abdominal muscles and chest, up into his face. Hanzo takes it very well, licking a bit from his lips. Both of them breath heavily and unite in a celebratory kiss together.


End file.
